Until the Very End
by RikaandHerPikachu
Summary: The zombie apocalypse. A time of terror and fear. Shishido Ryou and Ootori Choutarou have to deal with just that, as they make their way to Atobe Cooperation for safety. Will they survive? Or will they fall victim to the infection like many before them. [Warning: Angst, character death] [A Silver Pair fic]


"Shishido-san, do you think we can handle them?"

"Choutarou, we always win in these situations," Shishido gave a quiet chuckle, flashing a confident grin to his partner. The two rather athletic males looked at each other and nodded, hands on weapons as they walked, crouched – they had to sneak – and ready to go. Just a few zombies were present, groaning. Ootori looked backwards at no one, mimicking a habit he could stop, but he knew to turn his attention back forward, careful, careful.

Wails like a child that had simply the worst stomach ache filled their ears as a swift zombie came up.

"Shishido-san, duck!"

And Shishido bent his head down more as Ootori swung the bat he had in his hands, bashing the zombie's head in. _Smash_! Ootori was quick to knock the body over too, ignoring the matter of the bloody mess it made on him and Shishido.

Rolling, Shishido made a sweep with his feet – thanks to Mukahi's 'extra' practice, moves came off with enough ease to him – and smashed his racquet into one he knocked over, stepping on its head quickly.

Terrified, admittedly, they both were, but they had to manage.

"Shishido-san, do you think we knew them?"

"We could've," Shishido shrugged, looking down. "Who they were doesn't matter now."

He bent over, searching the bodies, scrunching his nose from the smell, before he picked a few things up and put them into his backpack.

"Let's go."

"Right!"

Ootori gave a soft look back, before he gripped his bat tighter. There was no more room for pity, not now, not when pity was going grab you and consume you. Ootori didn't want to be consumed. Not by pity, not by feeling pity, not by those zombies either.

Narrowed eyes, he searched out closely, following Shishido. Their clothes were shabby, through all the stress and fights they had seen, all the trekking, all the escaping they had already done, all the others they passed – did they have a clue where they were? No. Cell phone service no longer worked. They worked on maps and general senses of direction. Caution, at least they had it.

* * *

"Do I look like I want to go through this shit?"

Loud moans of the undead were audible, banging smashed on the door that was carefully blocked off. The blockade wouldn't hold for long, but it was long enough for the duo to get supplies.

"Shishido-san, I-"

"Shut up, Choutarou," Shishido Ryou commanded, putting a finger to his lip, then speaking barely above a whisper. "They're losing interest, stay quiet. Noise attracts them."

Ootori Choutarou nodded, slowly gathering up any supplies they could find in this abandoned home. A baseball bat, tennis racquet, anything they could find in defense. He heard the oddly familiar click of a loading gun and turned his head to see Shishido doing just that.

Shishido glanced over, "Stole it from that guy we saw on the streets, Choutarou. He was dead anyway. May as well make use of it."

It was a curious thing, seeing Shishido so determined to keep everything in order. Truthfully, though, it had been difficult. The world was in shambles. With the outbreak of infections, from what Shishido swore was a batch of one of those Inui Juices gone horribly wrong, there was no consistent safety. Everyone still alive had to go into hiding, quick, it had to be painless to split for lifelong friends. Group travel of more than three was a terrible idea.

Ootori and Shishido had a third that travelled with them – Taki Haginosuke – but even they hadn't a clue on what happened to him. Shishido and Taki, they had an argument that caused Taki to storm off, saying he needed a break.

They never saw him again.

_"Shishido-san!_" Ootori had shouted at the time, _"We have to look for Taki-san!"_

_"It's too late, Choutarou_," Shishido had answered him, coldly as he tossed his racquet in the air and caught it, _"You know he would've been back by now_."

And Ootori had given in. It was true, however. Taki had been punctual. His storm-offs were always brief and he would never storm off too far; at least, he would never storm off far enough to get caught in danger. They had their constant agreements: nod to each other in a line and then press on... Yet, the matter was, he would be missed, but... if it was dwelled on, they'd end up like him.

Ootori glanced over to Shishido, seeing the pain and regret of everything on his face. Strong Shishido, just hours before, brought like this: Sitting on the floor, elbows resting on knees. He made sure the gun was able-bodied to be drawn and fired quickly, then set in at his side, and released a sigh. It was a hard time on the both of them.

"Shishido-san," Ootori whispered, "Are you okay?" Cautious, Ootori shuffled over and wrapped his hands around the older male, "Please be okay, Shishido-san."

Shishido's blue hat fell to the ground, knocked off by Ootori, who had moved to have his head beside Shishido's. Shishido said nothing for the moment, seemingly thinking.

"We'll be okay, right, Shishido-san?"

Frowning, Shishido muttered, "How super lame," and turned to pat Ootori's head, "Of course. Don't be stupid, Choutarou. With our teamwork, neither of us are ending up like Taki."

Ootori tried to put on a smile, ignoring the increasing banging on the door that was starting up around, "Promise?"

"Choutarou, I promise! Geez," Shishido said, "how lame..." He pushed himself off the ground, Ootori's hold slipping to around his legs. "Now, let's get up and get out. Did you get everything?"

Releasing Shishido, Ootori stood up, picking up his backpack and handing Shishido his, "Everything I could get loose is packed."

The door creaked.

"Good, then let's get out of here."

Timed fleeing, up the stairs, it would be a roof jumping trick that would simply keep them safer for the time being. Then they could sneak down on the ground when the coast was clear and bolt. They had to get to Atobe Cooperation, where a cure was being worked on and a safe haven would be found.

"Climb the stairs first, Choutarou," Shishido said, holding the bat in his hand, gun in holster at his side. He watched the door as Ootori ran up the stairs. The door opened and Shishido ran after him. They quickly pulled a large dresser over to block the staircase and gain just a bit more time.

Open the window, pull themselves up onto the roof, one jump after another, the two kept a great pace. This running and jumping, well, it nearly felt like nothing compared to the training they went through, pre-disaster.

This time, where zombies had run amuck, Shishido really could only see blaming it on an Inui Juice gone wrong. He remembered the taste of that juice, unfondly, and it wasn't difficult to name it the root of all problems when Inui himself couldn't handle some of it and was handed _unlabeled _ingredients that tested out to be what seemed to be right.

But the combinations, unheard of.

Shishido had gotten them out of there. The government, corrupted, shut everyone out and decided to use this supposed super juice to spiff and buff up their soldiers. Supposedly, these soldiers were some of the first to turn.

Coincidence? Shishido figured not.

They had been next. He remembered the call, the call that would've caused their early demise.

_"Ootori Choutarou and Shishido Ryou to report to the labs tomorrow morning, seven sharp!"_

Shishido knew that call. A replica of the call that caused the disappearance of the others. Protect and support each other at all costs: That was the promise Ootori and Shishido made to one another. They were certainly going to keep it, because breaking a promise to one another would be the most damaging thing.

Flee, flee, Taki had followed them. They escaped during the chaos of sudden outbreak, forcibly watching as comrades were separated, the call meaning nothing because of the breach in the system.

That breach in the system was where Shishido's thoughts ended, as the next building that came was higher up.

"We need to cross a few more to get to that clearing over there, right, Shishido-san?" Ootori asked, tapping Shishido on the shoulder and pointing where he met. The ladder, by what both of them could tell, was rusting out. It had been years since their escape, years since Taki's disappearance, and yet there were still remnants of a good life. The furniture they had saw had simply been the highest quality this area could afford... though the area near their destination would contain higher.

Not that any of that mattered.

"Go on," Shishido said, placing a hand on the ladder to steady it, letting his silver-haired partner climb up first. The ladder squeaked, causing the two to still themselves a moment. The undead couldn't reach this spot without help, but any attention was unwanted.

It broke, falling over. Shishido prodded it with his foot. It was no use, so he dragged it to the edge of the building and pushed it over. At least it would cause some sort of brief distraction.

"I'll help you up, Shishido-san," Ootori said, flashing a small smile as Shishido made his way back over to the wall he needed to climb. Extended hands, Ootori held it out, waiting for Shishido to jump up and grab it, steady, steady, pull up.

Pat, pat on Ootori's shoulder, "Thanks," Shishido said, looking over Ootori and then assessing the situation all together.

"A few more buildings and we'll make it, Choutarou."

Hands outreached, a brief touch and nod, "To survival, Shishido-san!"

And on they went, memories flashing up. That was a constant, it was always good to reflect, but never to get stuck in the past.

_In fact, years before, coping with Taki's disappearance had been difficult for Ootori. It was the killing of zombies – beings that had once been people that added to this. There had been some close calls, certainly. Long haired hadn't been a smart move, so Shishido had cut it all off and put a hat on. Sleeves were cut to elbow length and the fabric was kept for patching, or at least to stop any scratch wounds from bleeding. _

_They had taken clothes off of the deceased they had passed, supplies as well. They had to. Survival meant it and they decided it would be better to make use of it. _

_Ootori had yawned as he ran behind Shishido. They were being careful, but the field they were in was rather empty. _

_"Tired?"_

_Shishido had asked as his attention shifted over the empty land before them. There had to be a building of some kind nearby. He narrowed his eyes, steps softening as he slowed down. There was no use running when he was looking for something and there was no immediate danger. They'd be safe for a little bit. _

_"There!" He said while motioning toward a house. It looked solidly built, probably beat down at least a little, it was a shelter in a brevity, since they were rather inclined to continue moving. _

_"Are we going to rest there?"_

_"Yeah, it's the only place." _

_They hurried toward the building, prying open the door to meet the groans of exactly what they did not want to see. _

_"The ax, Choutarou!" Shishido shouted, rolling to the side as Ootori swung his ax into one of them. Shishido grabbed a vase and threw it at one of them, giving him time to knock it over and assure its death. One, two, three, at least three of them, loud, obnoxious, noxious in smell, of course they'd be in the place Shishido and Ootori wanted to rest in. Clear it out, that's what was needed. _

_Moments of dodging, close calls, and they had managed to get all the bodies out home's front room – where they were all gathered. _

_"Phew," Ootori sighed, falling back onto a chair, only to have it collapse. _

_"Should've expected that," Shishido said, laughing slightly as he helped Ootori back up then ran upstairs. _

_"There are two bedrooms, though one's a baby's room," Shishido shouted, checking. He froze, picking up the dead mass of a child from the crib, torn, nearly unrecognizable. There was no way a defenseless family could have survived. Silence hung in the air, pungent, as he wrapped it in a blanket and held it, going to check the parents' bedroom. One body, by the door, dried blood pooled near the entrance, a female's body. He saw an arm too, severed, probably the father's. They had dealt with a one armed zombie downstairs, didn't they? _

_They had. _

_"Oi, Choutarou! Get up here if you can handle it."_

_"Eh? What do you mean handle it, Shishido-san?" _

_Shishido couldn't manage a proper response. There were a few things about this world that could immediately bother him. This was one of them. _

_"Shishido-san, that red spot on the ground..." Ootori's gaze then rested on the dead woman. They had seen a lot of death already but this one hit and he had to try to do all he could to not cry. Yet, it was safe for the moment in the building. He sniffed and let out a small, "Oh..."_

_Shishido looked between the woman and Ootori, "Just go lie down. I'm going to deal with this, okay."_

_Ootori moved slowly._

_"We're not going to end up like that, are we, Shishido-san?"_

_"Not if we can help it."_

_After carefully moving the body of the woman, the arm, and the body of the baby outside – there was not equipment for burial – Shishido returned upstairs, making sure to check for anything they could take with them, ammo for guns they needed to find and clothing included, and went through Ootori's backpack to find the medical kit. He cleaned his hands and bandaged a few cuts before zipping the backpack up and laying down beside Ootori. _

_"...At least she died without turning..." Ootori whispered. _

_"Don't you cry, Choutarou. I don't need that right now," Shishido muttered. "Get some sleep. We'll leave when we're both up."_

Hours had passed since they managed to get out of the city and back on the open road to the largest city in their nation, where Atobe Cooperation was.

The open air, relatively free of immediate danger. That could in an instant, so they had their weapons draw – a bow and a gun. They had been lucky to get that gun, even if it was off of a dead man. Melee was dangerous, but for lack of ammo, it was necessary. And the crossbow. Makeshift arrows were plausible – Ootori learned how to construct them well.

"Less than a week, Choutarou."

"It's been so long, Shishido-san... We've been so fortunate. Three years."

"Don't jinx us. You know it took us forever to find out about Atobe Cooperation's work. It damn well would have been better to know about it sooner. Three years of near death is too long."

"At least we have each other, right?" Ootori gave a wary smile, "I don't think I could have managed without you."

"If the time comes and we're split up, I think you could manage just fine. Now stop being so very lame, Choutarou!" Shishido responded quickly, reaching up and patting the silveret on the head. They both laughed soon afterwards; exchanges like those were some of the few that made things fun and tolerable. A ray of hope, together the _doubles partners_, the partners for life with no question to rhyme or reason, would be able to manage everything.

"Another one..." Ootori said softly, pointing down at the ground. He kneeled over, quickly taking what he could without disrespecting the body. "It's good to respect them as much as we can, Shishido-san." The same words he always said, every time he had to take things off of people. He closed their eyelids, moving his hand to do so with care as he grabbed his cross necklace with his other hand.

Closed eyes on the moment, he brought himself back to his feet. "That's done n-" He stopped as Shishido held his hand up, staying completely still otherwise. A moment later, Shishido relaxed and Ootori did so as well.

"I thought I heard something," Shishido said, glancing around, explaining to an instantly understanding Ootori.

Being amused wasn't in the agenda of things Shishido wanted to happen. That would easily lead to a loss more powerful than a few scratches. A definite "let's not" in all the books.

"That's my Shishido-san," Ootori said with the happiness he could muster up, following as Shishido's movements picked back up, amused with the embarrassed reaction he got out the brunet. "Though, would you have shot the gun, or would you have switched to your racquet and hit when it came closer."

"Hopefully, you wouldn't been able to get it with the bow, since it's quieter. We only want to use the gun unless we have to."

"A-Ah, that's right! The more noise, the more likely it is for more to come."

"Exactly, Choutarou. We can't be careless!"

Step, step, Shishido was focused on the ahead, the sides and back were Ootori's coverage.

Step, step, Ootori kept his attention high, ready to draw and shoot at any moment. They both were in practice, however, to switch from ranged to melee very quickly. They dedicated time and effort, when they had found a momentarily safe spot, to fix the switch. Every weapon needed, needed to be in constant reach.

Step, step, there was a shuffle, faint. A second motion, louder, quicker. A third – Ootori looked to the right, dropping his complete guard because he thought it was coming from there.

Shishido wouldn't turn around.

A fourth, something was approaching from the left.

Ootori whirled around threw his gaze to beside them, He drew his bow and shouted, "Shishido-san, that way!"

Shishido blinked, his eyes laying on the coming zombie. It was a fast one, one of the fastest he would ever had to deal with. Ootori had missed his shot, Shishido pulled out his bat but felt pressure knock him back.

"Choutarou!"

"Ngh, it's fine, Shishido-san!" Ootori said, pulling out his ax and swinging as Shishido quickly reached to the side of his backpack and pulled out a knife. Ootori managed to cut the zombie enough for Shishido to finish it off with the knife.

"Let me see it, Choutarou," Shishido said, reaching for Ootori's arm. Blood dripped, a cut rather large, Ootori let Shishido looked at it.

"It's fine, just some scratches, Shishido-san," Ootori said, setting his backpack down, turning away from Shishido, and cleaning it off, patching it up.

"Are you sure? That doesn't look like just a few scratches.

Maybe Shishido had imagined it but...

...no, that wasn't it. There was no way that Ootori would've put himself at that much risk... actually, he probably would have, but Shishido had to be imagining _that_ aspect!

Ootori would tell him, right?

"Positive. It's nothing we can't deal with when we get to Atobe-san."

"Done wrapping it then?"

"Yes," Ootori said, making sure the cloth he used to cover it was tight. He stared at it for a moment, and closed his eyes. It hurt, a lot, but there were things to be done. "Onwards?"

"Of course! We'll be there soon! There's no way we're giving up!"

Fight more, Ootori's shout probably attracted them, but this time, Shishido and Ootori were prepared, tag-team taking them all on and not letting a single one hurt them.

_Doubles partners_, real _doubles partners_, were supposed to be forever, knowing each other's moves and preferences, understanding one another through everything.

So, if something was wrong, Ootori would spill, right?

Travel on their feet. Exhausted? Sure, but they had to survive. Choice encounters, proceed with care, the two kept up with their smile-and-nod agreement of moving forward.

They never really had any issues with zombies their travel to the city outskirts. Run-ins? Definitely, but nothing so close and personal like the runner they had been attacked by days back.

Three days had passed since that encounter. Shishido had as much energy as someone who had missed a good amount a sleep would have – just enough to get by, but craved rest.

Ootori trudged behind him, weak-legged, shaking. He coughed, which caused Shishido to send him a worried glance and Ootori received it with a small, attempted assuring wave.

"Don't worry, Shishido-san. I'm fine."

_I can't have him worry about me. I have to make sure he's safe before... _

Fight, take down a few more. Climb the ladder, Shishido had been able to use his gun at this point. Spare a few bullets, he had enough, but still couldn't waste his shots.

They stood, atop a building, planning their exact route to the large building – an obvious Atobe build. Step one, two. Shishido said, "Almost there, Choutarou. Almost-"

He heard an immense thud behind him, as if something... someone had collapsed. He rapidly looked back and ran over to Ootori.

"Choutarou, are you alright?"

Ootori looked up weakly, moving his hand to point at the gun.

"Shishido-san, it's time to shoot me."

"What? Are you an idiot, Choutarou?"

He tugged on the cloth's tie, pulling it loose, revealing an infection that had spread over his arm.

"Please, Shishido-san," Ootori had a wishing softness to his eyes, mudded by pain. It was apparent, the pain was grand. "I don't want to turn. I don't want to be one of them!"

"How could you be so stupid as to get bitten, Choutarou!" Shishido shouted. Both were fighting tears back as much as possible. Crying would do any good. A promise... was a promise.

"So you could make it here and live... and be happy. I didn't want you to get bitten..." Ootori said, forcing himself to stand. "I don't have much time left..."

Shishido reluctantly and slowly pulled out the gun, made sure it was loaded, and pointed it at Ootori's head. Two handed hold, he shook.

"Hesitant? How lame, Shishido-san," Ootori forced a laugh, brown eyes meeting Shishido's. His hands clasped over this cross necklace as he tried to hold as still as possible.

Both closed their eyes. Shishido knew it had to be done. Putting Ootori through the suffering of turning, and he knew the thought of the possibility of hurting him was running through his younger's mind. It was difficult to pull the trigger, to end it all for Ootori.

Mercy was a difficult thing.

_Doubles partners are forever_.

"...Ready..?"

"Yes."

"Choutarou."

"Shishido-san. Love you, forever, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, same," even now, Ootori would be the one to keep close hold. Shishido had thought he looked sick. Dark rings around the eyes, puffy cheeks, reddened whites, all the signs. Yet, Shishido chose to ignore them because those thoughts couldn't be comprehended. Ootori was supposed to be healthy, happy, his. That was that.

"Shishido-san?" Ootori said, "Go."

"Choutarou."

There was a pause, stagnant. Tension hung, heart rates increased, a tight grip around their hearts.

"Ikyuunyuukon!"

Both yelled at the top of their lungs though the pain as Shishido pulled the trigger, and fell to his knees after hearing Ootori hit the ground. He almost expected Ootori to get up and say, "Turns out, Shishido-san, I'm actually okay. Isn't that great?" But there was nothing.

Shishido waited a few minutes before he opened his eyes and crawled over to Ootori. He reached out and crossed his arms. He carefully removed Ootori's cross necklace and pocketed it, removing his own hat and placing it on Ootori's head, covering where the bullet had impacted.

_"Shishido-san? If I ever get bitten, I want you to shoot me. I don't think I could shoot myself... And I'd want you to do it before I turned."_

_"You're not going to get bitten! ...But, fine. And you have to do the same for me."_

_"It'd be difficult, but I wouldn't want to see you suffer, so I would. I'm glad it's you that would be doing it though, Shishido-san."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"It's just a nice thought..."_

_"...What?"_

_"N-Not the dying part itself!" _

No way for burial, Shishido knew that. He stared down at Ootori, then looked to the arm wound. He froze. It was to protect him... It really was.

Shishido picked up Ootori's backpack and pulled a blanket from it, placing it over Ootori's body.

"It's good to respect them as much as we can, Choutarou."

He said, head down, as he got to his feet, balanced himself out, and sluggishly made his way on the path he and Ootori had planned out.


End file.
